Just Another Dramione Story
by SugarQuillss
Summary: It's after the Hogwarts war and the school is back in action. Dumbledore and Snape found a way to come back to life (crazy right?) and all seems well. Until, however, Hermione and Harry are taken by someone... ((Yes shitty summary I know, I know. But it's worth a shot right?))


**Basically I wrote this one day because I was bored. And you know what? I kinda like it. It's meant to be a short story like this but I might make it longer and add in longer chapters and stuff if people want me to. So yeah. And PLEASE review. Thanks! :) 3**

* * *

"Please May Hermione Granger and Harry Potter report to Dumbledores office at once!" Hollered the loud speaker.

It was the middle of potions class and they were just about to learn how to make a successful Healing potion when they heard the awakening voice summoning them to the principals office. They quickly ran out, but neither of them glad. Normally a student would be honoured to leave class to see the wise old wizard but there was a tone to his voice that they both recognized. Anger. As they entered the room Harry could tell something was wrong about the situation. He didn't like it. His scar was hurting again. It hadn't ached like this since he last saw the dark Lord. He warned Hermione to be careful. Who knows what could be going on. He looked around the room but suddenly out of no where a figure appeared. It had Dumbledores voice but surely it could not be him. It announced to the school not to worry. Everything was going to be okay. And then there was a power outage. Harry and Hermione held onto each other for a split second but then they were brave and they looked around. Hermione heard a clang behind her. She called Harrys name but there was no reply. She called again but this time not only did she here the clang, but she felt it to.

She woke up in a dungeon. She got up and behind her there was a voice asking if she was okay. It was a male voice. Not Harry's. But she recognised it. "Malfoy what is going on?" She asked with wonder.

Where had Harry gone and who was the person in Dumbledore's office? Malfoy looked up at her with honest eyes and said "The dark Lord is back. And he trusts no-one" . Hermione was scared what was she to do? How was she going to escape?

"D-Draco" She started "Why are we here?"

She was scared of the answer but she didn't care. All Hermione wanted was to be out of there and free of all this hassle.

"You see, Voldemort wanted to take over. He came back to earth as did Snape and Dumbledore but he knew he couldn't rely on any help. He let everyone go free from his army and what not" Draco explained.

But one thing didn't satisfy Hermione. Why was Draco not free? Why was he in this cell with her?

"Well I tried to stop him. What you don't realise is that actually I have always been against him and his ways. But father made me join their side and I agreed. It was a great way to constantly know what was going to happen. As soon as I found out his newest plans I had to stop him. He found out and. Well. Here I am."

This made more sense to Hermione. She said they needed to make a plan to escape and defeat him but Draco told her they couldn't. "We have no hope of escaping. He himself charmed it and has the house elves guarding us. They are too scared to disobey their master to unlock us." After a long wait and a lot of silence he finally plucked up some courage. "Look Mione I am sorry about the past. I get I was always mean to you and Potter. Oh and Weasley. But I couldn't give away my cover for one second".

"That doesn't explain why you were always meaner to me though" Hermione replied haughtily.

Draco slowly walked over, turned her around, and kissed her gently on the lips. "Does that explain why?" He whispered.

Hermione didn't know what she was meant to say. This was the same Draco Malfoy that pestered her for all these years. The same Draco Malfoy that treated her differently because of the purity of her blood. Yet it was clear to her what she was meant to do. She looked him in the eyes and kissed him back. For a moment everything seemed like a blur. All she knew was she had a boy in her arms, that a day ago wouldn't have even been in her mind. But now he was all that was in her mind and she just knew in her heart that it was right.


End file.
